


All The Lovers

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Chaewon needs the help of her two best friends.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	All The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I wrote this fic as a birthday gift back in December, so it's been waiting to see the light of day for a long time and finally, here it is! I hope you enjoy it like the person I gave it to enjoyed it at the time ^^ 
> 
> Also, as some of you may know I'm preparing exclusive content that I won't be publishing here, so if you want to know more about that and vote on my polls to decide what stories I'll publish next, among other things, check my twitter account down below :)
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“I’m not sure, Chae… What about Hyejoo?” Hyunjin asked after hearing the proposal of one of her closest friends, Chaewon, as they were sitting peacefully in the cafeteria after having finished their classes for the day.

“We’ve been broken up for a while and there’s no way she would know. Besides, I think she is already going out with somebody…” Chaewon reassured Hyunjin wanting her to accept her proposition when in fact she couldn’t bear the thought of her ex-girlfriend going out with someone else, she just made that up so Hyunjin wouldn’t mention her anymore.

“Mmmm, I’m not sure. I don’t want to ruin our friendship…” Hyunjin unsurely told her.

“It’s just a favor between friends, nothing else, please… It’s been humiliating enough just telling you this… You have experience and I trust you.” Chaewon insisted.

“Mmmm… What about Heejin? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind…” Hyunjin suggested.

“Heejin??? God!!!” Chaewon looked at Hyunjin like she was crazy. Heejin was also her friend but she had a ‘reputation’.

“Hahaha, Heejin is not so bad... I think she can help you more than I ever could.” Hyunjin tried to convince Chaewon. She had ulterior motives for the suggestion.

“I don’t know… Besides, aren’t you like a ‘thing’? Chaewon retorted.

“We’re just bros.” Hyunjin replied sharply in an unconvincing way.

“But you like her. I can tell.” Chaewon retaliated.

“A lot of people do and don’t worry about it, I don’t have any problem if you decide to sleep with her.” Actually, Hyunjin did have a problem but she foolishly believed that she could let go of Heejin if she knew she had been intimate with Chaewon.

Chaewon knew that there was something else that Hyunjin was not telling her. It was a known fact that they had the hots for each other, so for Hyunjin to suggest such a thing it seemed super suspicious. 

Nonetheless, the only two people who she trusted enough to give her body to were her two best friends, so she guessed Heejin could do too. Besides, it was a known fact that she had more than enough experience and could definitely help her.

“Mmmm, okay…” Chaewon gave in. She was tired and wanted to get over her intimacy problems.

“I can talk to Heejin on your behalf if you want.” Hyunjin proposed, internally regretting the words that were leaving her mouth since she had started talking with Chaewon.

“Really? I’d really appreciate it, Hyun. The sole thought of asking her kind of scares me.” Chaewon confessed. Heejin was the chilliest person when she was being herself but when she was in player mode, she was pretty intimidating.

“Don’t worry about it! I got you!” Hyunjin comforted Chaewon and waved her goodbye as she left the cafeteria to find Heejin, who she assumed was in the basketball court. What mess had she gotten herself into? She thought as she disappeared from Chaewon’s sight.

As Chaewon watched Hyunjin’s retreating figure, she questioned herself and hoped she had made the right decision. Sleeping with one of her best friends just to prove a point seemed excessive but she was convinced that’s what she needed to heal herself. Despite her lingering doubts, she guessed it would be of no use to back out now.

xxx

Chaewon and Hyunjin had been best friends since they were babies. They trusted each other and there weren’t any secrets between them. Because of that, Chaewon hadn’t hesitated in telling Hyunjin about her most personal ‘problem’, the one that led them to the ongoing situation.

Chaewon and Hyejoo had been dating for about a year when they both decided to take their relationship to the next level. They had liked each other since they were practically kids and learned to love one another once they grew up. They were one of those couples that were just meant to be together. Unfortunately, things had not gone the way they both would have wanted, and they ended up being pretty much unsatisfied by their coupling.

They didn’t let that fateful night determine their relationship, though. They loved each other too much not to try, so they began to practice because practice made better. Sadly, practice didn’t work and eventually, their frustrations and lack of intimacy, doomed their relationship. They were just not that dreamy and compatible couple everyone thought they were.

Seven months had gone by since the breakup and Chaewon hadn’t been intimate with anyone else. She dreaded it. She believed that there was something wrong with her body that prevented her from feeling pleasure and as a result, Hyejoo couldn’t let herself feel good either. 

She even consulted a specialist that let her know that everything was on her mind as she was physically capable of feeling, which was proven by the fact that she could orgasm when she masturbated. Still, she refused to acknowledge the facts and blamed herself for the failure of their relationship.

Fact was, there wasn’t anything wrong with Chaewon nor Hyejoo. They were just inexperienced virgins who had let anxiety and fear take over their minds and bodies. They wanted immediate solutions when it was more like a work in progress. Young adults were eager in that sense, just living the moment and not thinking long-term.

When Chaewon confessed her fears to Hyunjin, she advised her to fuck other people casually and Chaewon almost fainted. She couldn’t imagine herself just fucking someone without feelings. In her opinion, giving yourself to someone was meaningful. She could never have sex just for the sake of sex. She had to at least feel something, anything.

Hyunjin was different from Chaewon, though. She knew there was a difference between making love and having sex. Chaewon had always been more reserved in those matters and as Hyejoo had been her first and only girlfriend, Hyunjin believed she needed to be with other people to realize that she didn’t have any problem, she just needed to be with someone with experience.

In the end, Chaewon succumbed to Hyunjin’s idea and felt that if she didn’t want to get crazier, she should give it a try. The problem was, with whom? She started thinking of all the possibilities. Getting drunk at a party and hooking up with whoever or maybe look for an escort? She also thought about asking Hyejoo again. She was desperate, but that desperation led her to what she considered the best option, Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was the most caring human being ever. She always put Chaewon’s feelings before her own and took care of her in ways no one else would. She wouldn’t lie to herself, Hyunjin was the perfect option and if she remembered correctly, she even had a crush on her when they were younger and Hyunjin went through a growth spurt at eleven. Moreover, she had feelings for her. Friendship feelings, but feelings nonetheless.

Hyunjin had been single for a while, having broken things with cheerleader Yerim even before Chaewon had broken up with Hyejoo, so there were no attachments in her life at the moment. She knew she dated casually, nothing serious as she always told her about her hookups, meaning Hyunjin was someone experienced.

Sadly, if she took into consideration the conversation they’ve had before, Hyunjin wasn’t too keen on the idea of sleeping with Chaewon as she didn’t want to damage their friendship. 

Although Hyunjin hadn’t exactly rejected her, her suggestion took her by surprise. There was no way Heejin was going to accept, it was obvious she only had eyes for Hyunjin even though she was known as a fuckgirl and had slept with almost all the females at the campus.

Heejin came into the picture when Hyunjin and Chaewon were thirteen years old. Hyunjin and Heejin clicked immediately and as they were both interested in basically the same things, they formed a special bond. They didn’t ever let Chaewon feel left out but Chaewon knew they had something special that didn’t include her.

Since then, the three of them always hung out together and became the best of friends. However, in most recent years, puberty hit Heejin like a truck and she became what she was now, a playgirl. 

It was weird for Chaewon to see her shy friend become so confident and bold with the ladies but she guessed everyone grows up. They remained good friends but Chaewon always felt uneasy when she saw her act so much different from the girl she once knew. Hyunjin, for her part, didn’t care about Heejin’s transformation and followed along.

Now, years later, they were still the best of friends. Nevertheless, the possibility of sleeping with one of them made her feel anxious and tense. There was something that bothered her and it was the likelihood of interfering with the relationship she knew they had but refused to acknowledge.

It was obvious, for anyone who had eyes, that Heejin and Hyunjin liked each other as more than friends were supposed to. It was in their longing looks and hugs that lasted more than necessary. Yet, both of them denied it and continued hooking up with other people. 

She might come out as hypocritical because she had been the one that asked Hyunjin first, but she wasn’t thinking when she did it and didn’t consider the Heejin factor until Hyunjin mentioned her. Now, she was kind of regretting everything but the snowball effect had taken its course. 

Nonetheless, it was too late now. She would be sleeping with either Heejin or Hyunjin, and she could just hope for the best.

xxx

“So, you’re telling me… Chae wants to sleep with me?” Heejin asked Hyunjin while they played basketball. Their fangirls watching them and screaming from the bleachers.

“Mmmm… Well, not exactly… She came to me first but I told her you were a better option…” Hyunjin replied as she stole the ball from Heejin who was too stunned to block Hyunjin’s move.

“The hell? Why would you suggest that? Knowing how I feel abou-...” Heejin intercepted Hyunjin who cut her off immediately.

“We’ve talked about that. Never gonna happen, ‘bro’…” Hyunjin told her as she threw the ball at Heejin’s chest, emphasizing the bro. Heejin stilled.

“Do you think that if I sleep with her, I will forget about you??? Really??? Is that what this is about???” Heejin threw the ball out of the court as she confronted Hyunjin. Their fangirls shushed in the act.

“You used to like her before me... So, why not?” Hyunjin told her sharply.

“Don’t be an idiot. We were kids.” Heejin rebutted.

“I just want to help our friend. You can help her, can you not?” Hyunjin insisted.

“You know what, Hyun… I think you’re being unfair to Chae… You are more likely helping yourself than helping her… You just want me to stop feeling… Do you think that by being with her, my feelings will change? I assure, they won’t.” Heejin really hated Hyunjin at the moment. How had she thought of something so manipulative?

“I think they will, I really do. Mine will…” Hyunjin confessed to an angry Heejin. Heejin looked at her furiously.

“So, now you tell me you have feelings for me, is that it?” Heejin spat back. She knew Hyunjin felt something for her, she just wanted to spite her. They had gone through this too many times already. 

“You know, I do… But we can’t be together. This will help us both get over it, I just know it…” Hyunjin tried to make Heejin see her point.

“And what about Chae? Wouldn’t we be using her too? You make no sense.” Heejin told Hyunjin.

“It’s not like she wouldn’t be using one of us... I think it would be beneficial for the three of us…” Hyunjin replied, sure that her nonsense would be advantageous in the long run.

“I won’t do it. I won’t sleep with one of my best friends just because my other best friend thinks it would resolve all of our problems. You’re being stupid, Hyun.” Heejin said as she turned her back on Hyunjin, needing to get away from her.

“Heejin, please… If not for us, do it for Chae, she’s really in a bad place…” Hyunjin grabbed Heejin from the arm preventing her from going.

“I know she is! Don’t imply I don’t care! It’s been months since she’s been moping, unsure of herself, and without confidence. I do want her to get better but I don’t know if I’m the right person... She asked for you, you should do it.” Heejin answered back and took Hyunjin’s hand off her arm. By now, the fangirls knew something was going on and decided to silently get away from the scene.

“Would it hurt you knowing I slept with her?” Hyunjin carefully asked not really sure about which answer she preferred. Did she want Heejin hurting or did she want to relieve her from any pain?

“Fuck…! You’re so annoying... Of course, it fucking would, Hyun!! She’s not like the other bitches you hook up with, she is my friend, it would feel like a betrayal…” Heejin admitted.

“It’s not like you’re any better…” Hyunjin huffed implying Heejin’s own hookups and ignoring the significance of her words.

“Really?? Are you bringing that up? You know I haven’t slept with anyone since the night we kissed…” Heejin said as she pushed Hyunjin. How dare she? She was the one that initiated that first kiss and the ones that came afterwards, just to make excuses right away.

“That’s what you keep telling me but I don’t believe it…” Hyunjin pushed her back. One of the reasons she didn’t want to accept Heejin’s confession was because of her past. She didn’t believe she could stay loyal to her.

“Then, go on and believe everyone else but me… I’m tired of this. If you want me then you can have me but if you don’t, then stop kissing me every time you feel like it… I won’t have it anymore…” Heejin finalized as she grabbed her backpack and made her way over to the door of the gymnasium.

“Heekie!! Wait, please… Don’t go…” Hyunjin ran after her. Although she brought Heejin’s worse side and angered her, she couldn’t have her stay mad at her. 

“There is nothing here worth staying for, Hyun. I mean it. Whatever this was, I’m done. It’s better if you sleep with her, then maybe one of us can forget.” Heejin finalized, turned around and left the building.

Hyunjin was unable to say anything anymore, as she knew she had crossed the line. She stared at Heejin’s back and wondered when things had become so complicated between them.

xxx

“I’ll do it.” Hyunjin told Chaewon firmly once she returned from her talk with Heejin.

Hyunjin had found Chaewon in her favorite spot, sitting on a bench across an artificial lake in a park near their college. She knew Chaewon preferred to be surrounded by nature when she was having troubling thoughts about life and she had not been wrong.

“What are you talking about?” Chaewon asked back as she contemplated her ex-girlfriend from a distance.

Hyejoo was sitting across from her, at the other side of the artificial lake, accompanied by someone that resembled a kid. They seemed to be more than friends by how affectionate they were being towards each other. Chaewon felt her heart constrict.

“I’ll sleep with you.” Hyunjin answered decisively.

“Okay.” Chaewon replied dejectedly as she was still focused on another person.

“Okay? I expected more excitement, you know? You’re hurting my ego, you’re the one who asked for me…” Hyunjin told her jokingly, not realizing Chaewon was preoccupied with something else.

“Hello??? Earth to Chae??” Hyunjin said as she waved her big hand in front of Chaewon’s face.

“Sorry, Hyun… I was just distracted for a bit…” Chaewon let her know as she turned around to face her. Hyunjin followed her movements and saw exactly what or better said who was distracting her. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Hyunjin asked, worried about Chaewon.

“I guess she really has moved on...” Chaewon murmured nonchalantly. Her worst fear right before her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked her friend, knowing the answer already.

“I’m okay… More than okay... She is free to do whoever she wants…” Chaewon said as she turned to face Hyunjin.

Hyunjin knew that despite what Chaewon said, she still harbored feelings for Hyejoo. They had been each other’s first in more than one aspect, after all. It was the kind of love that couldn’t simply be forgotten. However, as bad as she felt for her friend, she knew that lamenting her breakup decision wouldn’t do her any good.

“You weren’t just right for each other, Chae.” Hyunjin said as she cupped Chaewon’s face in her hand. Unknown to them, someone was watching their every move.

“I know, I just wonder if we, if I should have tried harder…” Chaewon felt a lump in her throat as she tried to hold back her tears.

“You know, this may sound silly and even more coming from me but I think that if you’re meant for each other, you’ll find your way back eventually… Or maybe the right person hasn’t come along just yet.” Hyunjin pointed out as she herself couldn’t avoid thinking about a specific person.

“Didn’t take you for a romantic, Hyun…” Chaewon chuckled sadly as she poked Hyunjin’s cheek playfully.

“You’d be surprised…” Hyunjin whispered to herself. Chaewon looked at her questioningly. 

“So, then… Are we sleeping together or not?” Hyunjin bluntly asked as she ignored Chaewon’s inquiring eyebrows and changed the subject of the conversation.

“I guess we are.” Chaewon said as excited as a person whose ice cream fell on the floor would have said.

“You’re hurting me, Chae…” Hyunjin told her teasingly, wanting to soften the mood. She knew Hyejoo remained a sore subject for her friend.

Chaewon was really not paying attention to what Hyunjin was saying. Hyejoo should be buried deep inside her heart but she kept popping up and it really affected her seeing her. And now that her suspicions had been confirmed, she couldn’t deny how she felt her heart crush even more. 

Nonetheless, she had set her mind on sleeping with someone else and if Hyejoo had moved on, so could she. She knew she should feel grateful for Hyunjin's acceptance and stop pining after someone who clearly didn’t want her anymore.

“Sorry, Hyun. No matter how much I want to fool myself, seeing her still affects me… However, I’m ready to move forward, so I’m happy you agreed…” Chaewon smiled for the first time since Hyunjin had started talking with her. She needed to make herself feel better.

“I honestly want to help you, Chae…” Hyunjin said, not as sincerely as she wished, though.

“And I thank you for that but tell me... What happened with Heejin?” Chaewon asked suspiciously.

Hyunjin looked at Chaewon and felt that Heejin was right. She couldn’t be using her friend just to get over someone else. She didn’t want to be an insensitive jerk. She had to come clean.

“Mmmm… I’ll be honest with you. Heejin and me, well… We have feelings for each other…” Hyunjin said as she lowered her head.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Chaewon dryly replied not at all surprised with Hyunjin’s confession.

“What? You knew?” Hyunjin asked in disbelief.

“Of course, I did, silly. I have eyes and so does everyone else. You guys are too obvious.” Chaewon said as Hyunjin stared at her with her mouth wide open.

“Okay, so everyone knows… That’s new…” Hyunjin replied nervously. Another factor for not accepting Heejin’s feelings was what people would say, but it seemed nobody was saying anything.

“In fact, everybody thinks you’re dating... Please, tell me you aren’t, it would be a pretty douche move to sleep with me while you’re dating her…” Chaewon confronted Hyunjin, raising her eyebrows menacingly.

“Oh god no! I wouldn’t do that to anyone. We aren’t dating. We are nothing. We’ve just kissed a few times but it’s something that won’t happen again.” Hyunjin unnecessarily mentioned. Maybe unconsciously she was tired of hiding everything.

“Why not?” Chaewon asked curiously.

“It just can’t happen!” Hyunjin replied abruptly.

“Mmm, okay… I guess it's because both of you have dic-...” Chaewon began to say.

“Don’t say it! Hearing it makes it more real and yes, it’s because of that.” Chaewon giggled knowingly.

“That’s plain dumb but I think you already know that. So why sleep with me, then?” Chaewon asked her.

“Well-” Hyunjin blushed slightly and started scratching the back of her head.

“Oh my God, Hyun! Tell me it’s not what I’m thinking!!” Chaewon screamed at her. Hyunjin backed away surprised by her whiny voice.

“....” Hyunjin gave her an awkward smile. Chaewon could read her like an open book.

“You’re fucked up, Hyun. I bet Heejin also told you that.” Chaewon guessed as she looked at Hyunjin disapprovingly. Chaewon sighed.

“You won’t forget about your feelings for Heejin by sleeping with me and I certainly won’t forget about my feelings for Hyejoo by sleeping with you… And it’s obvious that Heejin wouldn’t have forgotten about her feelings for you if she had agreed to sleep with me…” Chaewon recriminated Hyunjin.

Hyunjin didn’t say anything else. She felt ashamed. By hearing her plan out loud, she realized how bad it sounded. Friends weren’t supposed to use each other just for selfish reasons. 

“You know what? I’ll talk to her. If we do sleep together, I don’t want any awkwardness between us.” Chaewon stood up from the bench and left Hyunjin staring at the ground.

“Are you mad?” Hyunjin called after Chaewon as she was leaving.

“I’m not but you should really apologize to Heejin. You’ve been a jerk.” Chaewon answered back as she continued walking away from Hyunjin.

As Hyunjin lamented her actions, she ignored the fact that someone had listened to their entire conversation.

xxx

“I told you I don’t mind, Chae. It’s okay with me.” Heejin tried to convince Chaewon for the umpteenth time.

“Are you really sure? I don’t want to upset you further.” Chaewon insisted as she clung on Heejin’s arm.

“We are not together and we will never be. She can do whatever she wants. It’s time I accept that, so I think you should really do it. Hyunjin may have come up with some fucked up logic but she was right about something.” Heejin seemed convinced by her own words.

“About what?” Chaewon dared to ask.

“If you sleep together, I’ll be hurt, yes and I won’t be able to see her the same anymore and that’s exactly what I need to move on. I prefer the band-aid to be ripped off at once than still have meaningless hope, I’m tired of the constant push and pull with her, really tired.” Feelings might not be forgotten but it would be a start, Heejin thought.

Chaewon looked at Heejin’s sad eyes and understood where she was coming from. In a way, that’s how she felt too. She wanted to forget about Hyejoo and it would not be an easy task but she had to start somewhere and why not with her best friend?

“Okay, I’ll do it then.” Chaewon stated with newfound resolution.

“Cool! And I hope she does help you, Chae. It’s time to let go of Hye.” Heejin told her as she petted her head.

Chaewon felt her eyes starting to get glossy as tears threatened to fall. This would be it. There would be no turning back. She was really going to do it and say goodbye to the lingering feelings she still had for her ex-girlfriend.

“Come here, baby.” Heejin opened her arms and Chaewon went straight into them, letting herself get hugged by one of her best friends and cry her eyes out.

Heejin knew that the upcoming events would definitely change the dynamic of their friendship but in a way, it was what all three of them needed to realize that sometimes doing stupid things could lead them to greater things.

xxx

Tonight would be the night of the start of her new life. A new life without silly things such as romantic feelings for pretty goth ex-girlfriends who now preferred the company of midgets. 

Chaewon was just going to meet up with Hyunjin at her dorm and was thinking about how she would finally know if she had been the problem all this time when she bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

“Wonnie, I’m sorry.” Chaewon heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar hand reaching out to help her as she rubbed her butt.

“Hye! Hyejoo! Ahh- Wha- What a coincidence…” Chaewon felt herself become embarrassed as she realized the person she had bumped into was the one she couldn’t stop thinking about.

Hyejoo took Chaewon’s hand and lifted her up from the floor before helping her pick up her belongings that had scattered on the surface. Since their breakup, they hadn’t really crossed each other’s paths much, as they had really made an effort into avoiding one another. It was their first time talking in months.

“Wonnie-”

“Hye-”

Both tried to address each other at the same time, as they blushed profusely by their own actions. They wondered how two people who were once attached to the hip could now be so awkward with each other.

“You go first, Hye.” Chaewon said looking at the floor.

“Wonnie… I just wanted to tell you that…” Hyejoo started saying just to be interrupted by someone who was not Chaewon.

“Hyejoo!!! Come on, everyone is waiting…” The small girl who appeared to be everywhere called for her from a classroom. Chaewon tried not to be affected by it.

“Jinnie!! I’ll be there in a minute…!!” Hyejoo turned around and shouted back at the girl. Chaewon tried to feign indifference.

“Wonnie, I-” Hyejoo said but was cut off by Chaewon.

“You shouldn’t let her wait long. Go, Hyejoo. It was nice seeing you.” Chaewon curtly said as she turned around and went on her way not giving Hyejoo a chance to say whatever she wanted to say.

As Chaewon hurriedly disappeared from her sight, Hyejoo sighed and grabbed her chest painfully.

“I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you...” Hyejoo uttered as she felt a knot in her stomach and went in direction to her classroom.

xxx

“No kisses.” Chaewon said.

“No kisses.” Hyunjin repeated.

“No hand-holding.” Chaewon said.

“No hand-holding.” Hyunjin repeated.

“No words.” Chaewon said.

“No words.” Hyunjin repeated.

“Not unnecessary touching.” Chaewon said.

“Not unnecessary touching.” Hyunjin repeated.

“No lingering looks.” Chaewon said.

“No lingering looks.” Hyunjin repeated.

“And that’s it... I think.” Chaewon finished reciting the list of do’s and don’ts for tonight’s encounter, as Hyunjin kept scribbling what Chaewon had been saying in a notebook.

“Light on or off.” Hyunjin asked once she had finished her writing.

“I prefer it off.” Chaewon answered tentatively.

“What about you?” Chaewon asked back.

“I’m cool with anything.” Lies. Hyunjin was not cool at all. She was feeling nervous as hell as she started to think that this had been a bad idea all along. 

“I’ll be taking off my clothes, can you turn off the lights?” Chaewon asked Hyunjin as she turned her back on her and started unbuttoning her blouse. Hyunjin did as Chaewon told her to and turned off the light. 

Hyunjin couldn’t believe her predicament. She was going to have unmeaningful sex with one of her best friends and not the best friend she pictured herself with. What a fucked up situation she had brought upon herself. She lamented planting that stupid idea in Chaewon’s head and agreeing on her proposal. She wondered what she had been thinking and how she had let things get so far. She wished she could turn back time and get out of there, even if it was her room. The one she shared with Heejin. She sighed and felt pain in her chest just thinking about her roommate, her best friend, the person she was in love with.

Chaewon was feeling as bad as Hyunjin. It’s not that she didn’t want to sleep with someone as wonderful as her, she knew any girl would be honored, but she couldn’t stop thinking about that maybe this whole setup was a mistake. She knew Hyunjin wasn’t feeling it and was just forcing herself because she promised her. One part of her mind told her that she should be feeling thankful because Hyunjin was being true to her word but another part of her wanted to slap her best friend and tell her to go find Heejin and stop being stupid. She just wished for Heejin to appear out of nowhere and interrupt their nonsense.

Hyunjin got on top of the bed and Chaewon soon followed. They both lay naked next to each other and stared at the ceiling waiting for the other to make the first move or at least the first talk.

“Are you sure you want to do it?” Chaewon asked a distraught Hyunjin.

“Yup.” Hyunjin answered as she started to palm her soft dick. If she was going to do it, she better prepared herself.

Hyunjin started jerking off. She knew she had a beautiful naked woman just lying inches away from her but she couldn’t picture her as she moved her hand up and down on her dick. She could only think of a smirking face and a lollipop hanging from thin pink lips. Lips she wanted wrapped around her length, sucking her viciously as she caressed her black locks and told her sweet encouraging words to praise her.

“Are you not hard?” Chaewon asked awkwardly. She couldn’t see much but she felt Hyunjin was masturbating. It confused her. She had only been with Hyejoo and she had always been ready for her, every time.

“Getting there…” Hyunjin grunted as she kept thinking of someone she shouldn’t.

“Do you want me to help you?” Chaewon asked unsurely. 

“Nope. Everything's good, just give me a minute.” Hyunjin replied as she felt the need to cry for what she was about to do.

Chaewon didn’t want to do it anymore. Just hearing Hyunjin’s stressful voice pained her. She was not even aroused. This was not going to work. Maybe she should just cancel the whole thing and put it behind her as a funny anecdote. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Hyunjin interrupted her thoughts.

“Okay.” Chaewon replied uneasily.

“Okay.” Hyunjin answered back nervously.

“Hyun, I don’t want t-”

“Chae, I don’t want t-”

Both Hyunjin and Chaewon said at the same time when suddenly the lights of the room were turned on.

“Thought you would be fucking already.” A very deep voice could be heard from the entrance of the room.

As both Hyunjin and Chaewon tried to adjust their eyes to the bright light illuminating the room, someone approached the edge of the bed after closing the door harshly. It was Heejin.

“I thought there was going to be some fucking going on around here… So, why aren’t you fucking?” Heejin confronted her best friends who were just looking at her in a mix of embarrassment and confusion.

“Heejin, what are you doing here?” Hyunjin asked Heejin as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself.

“If I remember correctly, this is my room too…” Heejin mocked her. “... And why are you covering yourself? Let me see that pretty dick…” Heejin pulled the blanket off Hyunjin, leaving her exposed.

“Heejin!!” Hyunjin yelled at her as she put her hands on her penis in a vain attempt to cover it. Chaewon just watched the unfolding events with her mouth open and eyebrows furrowed.

Heejin chuckled at Hyunjin’s reaction and approached her intimidatingly as she grabbed her chin with her long fingers, pulling her mouth towards hers.

“Don’t hide from me.” Heejin whispered as Hyunjin felt shivers going down her spine as she removed her hands from her previous position. 

“Mmmm, this won’t work. I thought you told Chae you were ready but you’re not even at half-mast…” Heejin blatantly said as she realized Hyunjin was soft.

Hyunjin looked at her and didn’t know what to say. The way Heejin was acting frightened her. She had never seen her like that. She turned to Chaewon and saw that Heejin was now talking to her.

“Chae… Do you mind?” Heejin addressed Chaewon as she gestured to Hyunjin’s dick. Chaewon shook her head nervously as Heejin patted her head affectionately. 

Heejin sat on the bed and took Hyunjin’s penis in her hand and started rubbing it softly. Dragging her hand up and down on the thick length as Hyunjin was too stunned to say anything and just enjoyed the roughness of Heejin’s hand.

“We can’t have you soft, Hyunnie… If not, how will you fuck Chae…” Heejin mischievously said as she kept pumping her meat at a steady pace.

“We won’t be doing anything anymore. Before you came in, we were saying we didn’t want to. This has been a mistake…” Chaewon finally broke her silence as she told Heejin what had happened.

“Oh, I know about that. I’ve been listening to you the whole time… It’s always been the three of us, did you really think you could leave me out?” Heejin mentioned as she squeezed Hyunjin’s rod painfully. Hyunjin whimpered.

“Heejin, this is not necessary…” Chaewon insisted. Heejin was scaring her. She was talking calmly but something she could not decipher filled her eyes. Chaewon was too innocent to recognize it as lust.

“Chae, it is necessary. I’ve come here to claim what is mine…” Heejin empathized as she pulled Hyunjin’s cock into Chaewon’s direction. Letting her know who she was referring to.

“... But... I’m not a bad friend... I also want to help you. You don’t deserve to be hung up on Hyejoo forever wondering if you suck in bed or not… So, tonight, we… The three of us will find out.” Heejin implied naughtily.

“What do you mean?” Chaewon asked, confused.

“Oh Chae, I think you know perfectly well what I mean…” Heejin smirked at her as she rubbed her thumb onto Hyunjin’s weeping slit, roaming precum all over her cockhead. 

Chaewon watched in fascination the dominance Heejin was inflicting on Hyunjin. Hyunjin was teary-eyed as Heejin taunted her. They looked so hot together, it would be a crime if they stayed just as friends. People like them were supposed to be together and despite what Heejin had suggested, she felt completely out of place by being in the same room as them.

“Come on, Hyun… You can’t cum yet… I’m just trying to get you hard so you can fuck Chaewon properly… Don’t cum on me yet, babe…” Heejin teased Hyunjin as she was already more than ready to take Chaewon. She just wanted to see her overstimulated for her own selfish pleasure. She wanted her at the edge but wouldn’t let her cum.

Hyunjin looked at Heejin with pleading eyes, begging for her permission. Heejin wouldn’t give it, though. She needed to teach both of their best friends a lesson they would never forget.

“Nonono, if you cum… I swear I won’t touch you again.” Heejin ignored Hyunjin’s look of despair as she stretched her foreskin so painfully slowly that Hyunjin felt she would be cumming at any moment while she bit her lips trying to hold herself from erupting in waves of sticky semen.

“Come on, Hyun…! I thought you were a stud… Do you want Chae to see you in this pitiful state? So weak and cumming all over my hands in barely minutes? Really?” Heejin sneered at Hyunjin who was now trembling by Heejin’s unique touch.

Heejin continued massaging Hyunjin’s penis. She spat on her hand and circled her girth, rotating her palm in a twisting manner as a spurt of precum spilled from the opening of her cockhead. The bulging veins palpitating under her touch as Hyunjin bit her lips furiously, her chest heaving up and down.

“Make me proud, babe…” Heejin addressed Hyunjin suddenly as she lowered her head and engulfed the whole of Hyunjin’s shaft inside her mouth.

“Heejin!!!” Hyunjin screamed as her nails dug forcefully on the blankets. Her neck arched agonizingly as she resisted like Heejin had told her to. 

Heejin was choking on the most delicious meat she’d had the pleasure of tasting. She had never ever put her mouth on someone’s dick as she hadn’t been interested before, but Hyunjin was different. She craved Hyunjin in an inexplicable way and would only do the most unthinkable things for her and to her. She even surprised herself by taking her fully as this was her first time, but it had felt so natural that she was certain she and Hyunjin were meant to be.

She hummed in content as she felt the pulsating meat around her cheeks as it seemed her penis was getting even bigger inside of her buccal orifice. The back of her throat was hurting as it was being forced open as saliva kept leaking from the sides of her mouth. She didn’t mind, though. The look of pure bliss on Hyunjin’s face was worth all the pain and uncomfortableness.

Chaewon, as a mere spectator, was feeling so aroused that she had to cross her legs to prevent her juices from flowing out onto the blanket. She didn’t want to embarrass herself and made a puddle of her own cum even if it was expected. She now understood why Heejin was sought out by so many people, her reputation preceded her. She was sex on legs.

“Heekie, please… I can’t hold it anymore… You have to let me go…” Hyunjin pleaded as she felt she wouldn't be able to control herself anymore. She wanted to prove she was good to Heejin but if she kept on sucking her like that, nothing in the world would prevent her from cumming and she didn’t want to disappoint her.

Heejin heard Hyunjin and kind of regretted telling her not to cum. She was feeling eager to get a taste of her tasty fluids but this was not about her and not even about Hyunjin. This had all started because of Chaewon and she was true to her word, she would please her and make her forget about whatever was holding her back from moving on.

Heejin slurped some more on Hyunjin’s cock as the latter gasped and grabbed her balls as she finally let go of Hyunjin’s meat stick with a loud pop and a whole lot of saliva which spilled on the blankets.

“You know I love my lollipops, but yours is by far my favorite flavor, Hyun… Meat flavor...” Heejin lustfully said as she smeared the remnants of saliva from her mouth on Hyunjin’s abs.

“Now that you’re rock hard… It’s time for some action...” Heejin told both Hyunjin and Chaewon as she started undressing.

Hyunjin watched captivated as Heejin took off her clothes. It was not the first time she was seeing her undress herself as they were roommates but this time it felt different. Heejin never stopped making eye contact with her as little by little she took off each piece of clothing from her perfect body. 

Heejin loved the way Hyunjin was looking at her as if she wanted to jump her and feast on her and she knew she would let her. Hyunjin had been so stubborn with her but now it seemed she was salivating after her like some kind of animal after its prey. Who knew she only needed to be a bit more aggressive. If she had known she would have had Hyunjin ages ago.

“I’m having trouble with my briefs, Hyun. Care to take them off me?” Heejin asked Hyunjin as she was completely naked except for her undergarments.

Hyunjin came closer to Heejin knowing that she was not being serious, she could be such a tease and she was loving it. She got in front of her and took the elastic band of her briefs with her hands and started lowering them slowly, so slowly that it even made Heejin impatient.

“Just free me, babe.” Heejin whispered in Hyunjin’s ear nibbling on it as the latter didn’t hesitate any more and dragged down the piece of cloth so quickly, releasing Heejin’s monster cock from its confines as it hit Hyunjin’s belly just to bounce back onto Heejin’s own.

“Oh my God! You’re huge!” Chaewon exclaimed from her little corner as she was witnessing for the first time what a monster cock looked like. Hyejoo and Hyunjin were more than okay, thick, and larger than average but Heejin was hung like a fucking horse. She put them to shame.

“Don’t worry, Chae. I promise you I’ll have you prepped and ready before you take it…” Heejin promised as she winked at her and Chaewon felt her heart coming out of her chest. Was Heejin going to fuck her? She was not anticipating it at all. Her pussy feared her.

“I’ll go easy on you too, babe. Don’t worry.” Heejin told Hyunjin reassuringly but Hyunjin felt more scared. She didn’t want that thing up her ass, it was enormous, it would rip her open.

As Hyunjin and Chaewon continued hallucinating about being taken by Heejin, Heejin took some lube from her backpack and coated her penis with it and did the same to Hyunjin’s. 

“I’ll put it on you too, Chae, but first I want you in position so it doesn’t leak from your pussy.” Heejin casually said like she was talking about the weather.

Hyunjin and Chaewon didn’t know if they should be excited or worried. They were both aroused by Heejin, that was a fact but they also felt kind of scared. Heejin’s assertiveness was as appealing as frightening and by seeing the way she acted, they realized that was why everyone wanted a piece of her.

“Hyun, go lay on the bed… Facing us, of course. I know you’re desperate for this but first, we have to take care of Chae.” Heejin ordered Hyunjin as she grabbed her cock mockingly. Hyunjin obeyed her immediately and got into position.

“Chae, get on top of Hyun but back facing her. I know you find her the prettiest among us two and I get it, I really do but I’m really jealous so I don’t want you looking at her when we fuck... You’ll be looking at me, is that okay?” Heejin asked Chaewon as she hadn’t already made a decision. Chaewon just nodded her head vigorously and sprang out to the bed. 

Chaewon got on top of Hyunjin, just how Heejin told her. As they were still not connected, the position was awkward, so Hyunjin hugged her from the waist so she wouldn’t fall over. Heejin looked at them and giggled.

“Already so chummy chummy? You’re so cute…” Heejin smiled at them amused at their actions.

“Chae, this will feel cold at first but trust me, it’s for the best… I don’t want to hurt you and I’m sure Hyun doesn’t want to either…” Heejin informed Chaewon as she started applying lube to Chaewon’s genitals. Chaewon gasped at the sudden change of temperature and intrusion.

Heejin began coating Chaewon’s vagina with lube. She spread her pussy lips and circled her slit, smearing the thick substance around her tight hole, avoiding entering her just yet.

“Chae, you’re really tight, baby. I hope you don’t feel sorry when I ruin that pretty pussy…” Heejin sincerely told Chaewon. She didn’t know Hyejoo’s size but she felt that Chaewon hadn’t taken something as big as her before and she really wanted her prepared for what was about to come.

“I’m going to enter you… Don’t close up on me. Okay, baby?” Heejin soothed Chaewon as she didn’t want to upset her when she finally penetrated her with her fingers. Chaewon nodded and let Heejin do her thing.

Heejin inserted one finger inside Chaewon’s opening and instantly felt how her warm walls hugged her tightly, fluttering against her.

“Oh baby, you’re really welcoming me. I thank you for that… You’re tighter than I thought, though… Do you mind if I stimulate you some more?” Heejin asked carefully, she didn’t want to appear as she was taking advantage of the situation, she truly wanted to help her friend.

“Okay.” Chaewon shyly replied and Heejin inserted another finger as she started rotating them inside her. Chaewon moaned.

“Hyunnie, you don’t mind, right? I don’t want you to get upset… I know you can get a bit jealous over little me…” Heejin then asked Hyunjin who kept hugging Chaewon and getting stimulated by the way Chaewon was rolling her hips because of Heejin’s fingering.

“I don’t mind Heekie. This is about Chae. Just do what you feel is best.” Hyunjin simply told Heejin as she felt the waves of Chaewon’s pelvis affect her unattended cock.

Heejin kept coating her fingers with lube as she pushed another one inside Chaewon, opening her carefully and dragging her digits along her taut walls which were enveloping her warmly. 

Chaewon was feeling so blissful just by simple touches, her vagina clenching around Heejin as she prepared her to take her fully. She felt so hot inside, throbbing and itching for something more.

“You have a pretty clit, Chae… It’s so round and pinky…” Heejin casually said as she noticed how Chaewon was getting wetter by the minute and not because of the lube.

Chaewon hissed at hearing Heejin talk to her like that. Her deep voice was so sexy and was sending tingles all over her body. Moreover, the way she was caressing her so thoroughly was sending her over the edge. She was proving to her that she had not been the problem at all, making her feel wonderful and hot all over as she continued to smear the transparent liquid inside her.

“Touch it, Heekie… Make Chae feel good…” Hyunjin interrupted Chaewon’s thoughts as she surprised her with her words.

Heejin stopped her movements and looked at Hyunjin incredulously. She thought Hyunjin would disapprove of her doing anything more than necessary to Chaewon but she guessed she had been wrong.

“Why do you look so surprised? I already told you, this is for Chae…” Hyunjin whispered wantonly as she raised her hips, her cock grazing Chaewon’s sensitive pussy.

Heejin bit her lips as she saw how erotic Hyunjin looked, blushed face, jet black hair sticking to her forehead because of the warmth of the room, her cock standing up beautifully as it teased Chaewon’s entrance.

Chaewon moaned as she felt Hyunjin’s long meat touch her just barely, she closed her eyes, trying to hold herself back from literally screaming. She had never felt so aroused before, it was unbelievable. She started to lower her hips in unison with Hyunjin’s own as Heejin began touching her pulsating nub just like Hyunjin had told her too.

Heejin rubbed Chaewon’s clit with her thumb as she had four fingers spreading her pussy open, smearing the lube all around her starving canal. Fact was, she was more than ready to take her but taunting her a bit more was as pleasing as seeing Hyunjin’s beautiful face in pleasure.

Heejin started scissoring Chaewon’s insides with her fingers as she scrubbed her muscly walls in a circling motion. If she was to take her thickness, she had to be wide open. She could hear squishy sounds as she went in deeper, her vagina squeezing her tightly as she continued.

“I think I’m about to cum…” Chaewon unexpectedly informed as she felt that familiar feeling at the pitch of her stomach.

“It’s not time yet, baby… I’m not even inside… Just hold it for me, please…” Heejin sensually commanded as she went harder into her pussy hole, her fingers sticky with her fluids.

Chaewon knitted her eyebrows as she forced her body to resist the fantastic movements of Heejin’s hand and Hyunjin’s thrusts. They were not even going at it fully and she was already overwhelmed by so much pleasure. Incredible sensations running through her body.

“Hyun, I think she is ready… You can go in first…” Heejin grabbed Hyunjin’s penis as she positioned it in front of Chaewon’s pussy.

Hyunjin grunted as she felt the wetness and clenching mouth of Chaewon’s orifice with the tip of her dick, as Heejin grabbed her length.

“What do you mean by first?” Chaewon asked as she felt her shivering pussy swallow the mushroom head of Hyunjin’s meat, her cunt grasping it hungrily.

“Just wait for it, baby… I promise I’ll take care of you…” Heejin told her as she caressed her confused face affectionately.

“Fuck her, Hyun… I want to see how you beat that pussy…” Heejin instructed Hyunjin, using a tone so deep it made Hyunjin stop mid-thrust. 

Hyunjin started raising and lowering her hips tentatively as she entered Chaewon deeper. She was trying to take it easy despite how much she wanted to fuck her hard. Heejin had stirred something inside her. She was the hottest being ever. So beautiful, sensual, and confident. She couldn’t resist her anymore, she longed to be with her, she wouldn’t deny herself the pleasure anymore.

“Come on, Hyun… I think you’re being too soft… Chae wants you to go harder, I’m sure…” Heejin teased Hyunjin as she watched how the woman she was in love with fucked her best friend, as she jerked herself off, waiting for her turn.

Hyunjin, encouraged by Heejin’s words, gave a hard thrust upwards that made Chaewon jump from her position, as Hyunjin kept hugging her, holding her close to her body. 

“Yeah, babe… Fuck that pussy right…” Heejin whispered as Hyunjin changed the speed of her strokes, going so fast, she couldn’t push her whole dick inside of Chaewon.

Chaewon moaned loudly as Hyunjin drilled her pussy open. She was feeling her all around her passage. So thick, hard, and firm as she gave her the pounding of a lifetime. She was already feeling her peak, her pussy gripping forcefully on Hyunjin’s cock.

Heejin observed how Chaewon staggered her breathing as little tears left her closed eyelids. Hyunjin was looking directly at her, her mouth slightly open as her eyes pierced through her own. She looked gorgeous and she didn’t dare to look away from such an exquisite sight.

“Guys… I can’t hold back…” Chaewon whimpered as she stopped moving, her walls fluttering as they hugged Hyunjin’s cock.

“Chae…” Heejin let out, in a voice that caused goosebumps in Chaewon. She knew Heejin was not playing, it was a command. She couldn’t cum.

Chaewon whined as Hyunjin took her more forcefully, digging her nails into the porcelain skin of her hips. Her breathing uneven as she tried to think of anything else to hold herself back from spilling her fluids all over. 

Hyunjin loved commanding Heejin, her tone was so demanding and erotic. The power she had, excited her and made her fuck Chaewon harder. She was going in and out of her vagina so quickly that Chaewon kept bouncing up and down on her as she followed through. Her pussy held her in a tight grip as Chaewon was already crying due to the hard pounding she was inflicting on her petite body.

“Chae… I must say, you’re surprising me… Such a good girl, so obedient… I would have never imagined it with your princess act… But don’t you worry, baby… You’ll soon get your reward for trying so hard…” Heejin told Chaewon as she approached her and hovered over her figure which was lying on top of Hyunjin.

Chaewon saw Heejin coming near her and she felt a knot in her stomach. Even now, Heejin still scared her a bit. Her presence was too powerful and she reeked dominance. She wondered how Hyunjin would be able to handle her. It could be exhausting to deal with someone with so much energy on a daily basis.

Heejin stood in front of Chaewon as she continued being fucked harshly by Hyunjin. She roamed her dick along her clit and then lowered it, making contact with Hyunjin’s penis for the first time ever, as she hissed in content at the feeling.

“Hyunnie… I’m coming for you too, babe… I want to feel your gorgeous meat against my own…” Heejin said as she began to rub Chaewon’s nub rapidly with the tip of her cock.

Chaewon arched her back at the stimulus. Heejin was being mean. She was having a hard time just handling Hyunjin’s strokes and now Heejin was also touching her. 

“Calm down, baby… I’m just getting started…” Heejin told Chaewon in a soothing voice as she positioned her dick just below her clit, on top of Hyunjin’s penis, as she snapped her hips forward, pushing her cockhead inside Chaewon’s sweltering vagina.

“AAAAHHHHH HEEEEEJIIIINNN!!” Chaewon cried out as she felt Heejin’s tip teat her pussy apart, forcing her way when Hyunjin was already inside.

“Relax, baby… I know you can take me…” Heejin warmly said as she insisted on pushing further, her cock dragging Hyunjin’s foreskin as she inserted it deeper into Chaewon.

“Heekie…” Hyunjin whined as she felt Heejin’s big dick rubbing against her own. Heejin felt so good on her, so good. She had never felt better.

Heejin pushed further into Chaewon’s canal. Forcing her entrance as Chaewon continued screaming and crying by the overstimulation while Hyunjin grunted in what seemed a combination of pain and pleasure.

Hyunjin felt Heejin’s dick all around as she fucked Chaewon’s stretched hole. She was making her way inside along her and the pressure felt delicious. She felt wrapped and snugged by the way Heejin kept canting her hips against them.

“Chae, you’re taking us so good, baby… Two big cocks in that tiny hole… I’m really proud…” Heejin praised Chaewon as she popped all her length inside Chaewon in one sole movement as the latter screamed in agony at the overbearing sensation.

Chaewon was seeing stars. The stress on her body should have made her collapse but here she was taking two cocks in her hole like a greedy slut who lived for the dick. She couldn’t believe the situation she was in as she felt her body sway back and forth as Hyunjin and Heejin were now savagely fucking her. Their dicks going all the way inside in unison just to leave their tip at her entrance and plunging inside again in extremely hard thrusts. 

“Do you like it, Chae? Do you like how we are ruining your pussy?” Heejin breathed out as she supported her hand on the mattress to give even harder strokes to Chaewon’s battered body.

Chaewon didn’t dare to give an answer. In fact, she couldn’t. She was already blissfully gone. Her eyes closed, her body quaking, as she was being rocked like a doll. Her hot scalding pussy tearing apart as she handled the monstrosity of their cocks.

“Hyunnie… I think she is gone…” Heejin told Hyunjin who kept looking at her with the most loving eyes as she felt Heejin’s hammering was affecting her too.

“Heekie…” Hyunjin could just whimper at Heejin. She was not as bad as Chaewon but she also felt overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

“My love, do you want to cum?” Heejin asked her endearingly, guessing what Hyunjin wanted to say to her.

Hyunjin looked at her pitifully and nodded her head. She had taken Heejin’s initial order seriously. She would not let herself cum if Heejin didn’t tell her to do it. She was hers now and she would do as she wished even if it wrecked her mentally and physically, just like how she was feeling now, as tears adorned her precious fluffy cheeks.

Heejin looked at her and then at Chaewon. Chaewon seemed out of place like she was doing astral projection somewhere else, her eyes blank and her pupils dilated as she took the pounding of her life. However, Heejin was certain she hadn’t cum, the stress of holding it in, doing a number on her, as it was already doing on Hyunjin. They were really taking her commands by heart.

Heejin loved the power she was having over the girls. She was certain they wouldn’t cum if she didn’t tell them to. That feeling was intoxicating and as she was practically fucking them both and they were taking her so well and being good girls, she felt she needed to reward them even though she was still far from her own peak.

Hyunjin grounded her hips with more force as she started piping the life out of her girls. Going as hard as she could while she undulated her hips and sank her dick to the deepest place she could reach. She was being extremely merciless, plowing them crudely at the same time as she buried herself to the hilt of Chaewon’s pussy.

Heejin was by now rutting on the girls like a ferocious animal, hunching her hips forwards and backwards, nailing both Hyunjin and Chaewon onto the bed as she finally uttered the words they had been waiting to hear for what seemed like hours as she tilted her hips to the side, purposely stretching Chaewon’s vagina as the movement caused the skin to stretch and form an orifice at the side.

“Cum.” Heejin simply enunciated as she felt the mind-blowing reactions of Hyunjin and Chaewon’s bodies due to her command.

Hyunjin and Chaewon came simultaneously, in perfect synchronicity as screams, whimpers, and moans left their mouths, their bodies convulsing in astonishment. 

Chaewon felt the life leave her body as she felt like she was pissing herself. Her pussy spitting an overflowing stream of cum from the aperture Heejin had purposely let out for her. 

Whereas Hyunjin’s own orgasm erupted in thick ropes of tasty white cum which leaked abundantly from the surroundings of Chaewon’s gaping hole as her pussy walls still clung on her luscious flesh, milking her eagerly.

For her part, Heejin tilted her chin upwards as she was feeling all these groundbreaking sensations on her own meat. The delightful squeeze of Chaewon’s trembling walls who massaged her just right and the startling feeling of Hyunjin’s throbbing cock as it released spurt after spurt of what she already knew was the tastiest semen.

Heejin looked marveled at the sight in front of her. A combination of limbs and fluids beneath her. Smiles adorning the faces of her lovers as they struggled to inhale the oxygen in the air. Their draining bodies glistening with sweat and the very obvious hint of pink in their skin. They looked breathtakingly beautiful and she felt happy just by watching them.

Heejin kept looking at them as the minutes went by. Chaewon looked like she had fainted and Hyunjin stared at her. She knew of Hyunjin’s resistance and she couldn’t wait to take her on a ride on her hard cock but with Chaewon practically dead on top of her, she knew they would have to wait to indulge in their most primal desires.

“Heekie… You haven’t cum.” Hyunjin mentioned after a while, noticing Heejin’s still erect and unattended penis.

“I haven’t, my love.” Heejin answered easily. She would love to cum but as Hyunjin had said, this was for Chaewon and she was a big girl, in more than one sense. She would not go desperate for having some blue balls.

“I want you to cum… Can I make you cum?” Hyunjin sweetly asked her as if she was not talking about fucking but cuddling.

“It’s not necessary, Hyunnie. I did this for Chae, but seeing you made me go crazy and I really wanted to have you… Forgive my selfishness, this was not supposed to happen the way it did. I forced myself on both of you, without asking for permission and...” Heejin apologized as she lowered her head in shame. 

Truth was, Heejin had been outside the dorm the whole time, going around in circles thinking of what to do. She didn’t want Hyunjin sleeping with Chaewon but she also didn’t want Chaewon sleeping just with anyone. 

She had been thinking things through when she heard them about to drop the idea altogether. She couldn’t have that. If she did, she felt she was failing Chaewon as a friend, so she thought she could sacrifice her body and let herself do the fucking. It was not like she hadn’t slept with a fair amount of people before, then she wouldn’t have to suffer knowing that Hyunjin and Chaewon had been intimate.

However, all her plans changed when she turned on the light. Hyunjin had looked so appetizing and Chaewon so vulnerable. She could not resist Hyunjin and she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she gave Chaewon to just anyone. 

The initial plan which consisted of fucking Chaewon and throwing Hyunjin out of the room, unexpectantly changed and she felt that she needed to fuck them both. Hyunjin for her own pleasure and Chaewon for her own good.

She knew she had crossed the imaginary friendship line already but she couldn’t and wouldn’t stop herself. The opportunity was far greater than the consequences. And now that both Hyunjin and Chaewon rested beneath her, she feared their reaction once they stepped out from the comfort zone that bliss provided.

“Heejin, stop, please. You didn’t do anything that we didn’t want you to do, right, Hyun?” Chaewon surprisingly spoke as she turned her head to look at Hyunjin and confirmed that in fact Hyunjin also didn’t mind.

“We are all adults here. If we didn’t want you or anything, we would have told you to stop. Don’t say you forced yourself on us when it’s not true… This was not how I expected the night to unfold but I don’t regret it. I’m thankful for both of you because this is just what I need to let go… Let go of my fears and insecurity and hopefully let go of her too. I feel super relaxed and calm and this won’t affect our friendship… It’s a one-time-only thing and as much as I enjoyed it, sharing this with someone I love is what I wish for… I want something like what you two have…” Chaewon sincerely told her friends in her current position, still lying on top of Hyunjin.

“It’s the same for me too, Heekie. I was being an imbecile at the beginning and I realized it just as soon as Chaewon entered the room but still, I wanted to follow through because I promised her but even if we had decided to stop, I knew my stubbornness would have led me to try again and that would have only made me miserable. When I saw you, all these negative feelings vanished because I feel safe in your presence and I knew you could rescue me from myself and my own stupidity. I’m glad we did this together. I’m happy I’ve let go of my fears and can accept you properly and I’m glad we could help Chae in the process… It’s like we killed two birds with one stone… Now, I only want you and only you, so I hope you can have me…” Hyunjin let Heejin know her deepest feelings as she hoped Heejin could give her the opportunity she yearned for. 

“Hyunjin… You already have me and I would be a fool to refuse you. You already got my heart and I just wanna give you mine…” Heejin tenderly told Hyunjin with a smile on her face.

“Chae, I hope with this, you won’t have any more doubts. You’re a healthy girl, you were never the problem, you will never be… I guess Hyejoo doesn’t have a problem either, you were just too eager and too hasty… Things take time, even for people who click right away. I won’t tell you that you should have tried harder but I’ll tell you that if you want to live without regrets, you should talk to her… Just talk to her, she might surprise you…” Heejin said to Chaewon and she winked at her like she was hinting something.

Chaewon might have just had the best sex of her life but it didn’t fill her like she hoped it would. In a way, she felt empty inside, and witnessing the cheesiness of her friends made it worse. She needed something else. Something else, that she knew she could only get from the person she loved. 

She had foolishly thought sex was the most important aspect of a relationship and she let her own sank because of it. She may be a hopeless romantic, but one thing was for sure, true feelings were what made relationships worth. She hoped she got the chance to have love again back in her life.

“So, I guess we’re official now.” Heejin said happily once they had said what needed to be said.

“We sure are, Heekie… But I think we should ‘make’ it official…” Hyunjin suggested as she gestured to Heejin’s still erect cock. Yes, all the profound speeches have been done with Heejin’s raging erection out in the open.

“Don’t worry, Hyun. It will go away.” Heejin refused. She would love to have her way with Hyunjin but it was not the time. She didn’t want to disrespect Chaewon.

“Don’t stop yourselves on my account. I don’t mind.” Chaewon told them lazily as she witnessed their interaction.

“Heekie, please… You haven’t cum yet. Let me reward you for being so good to us…” Hyunjin seductively tried to convince Heejin as she licked her lips insinuatingly.

“But, what about Chae?” Heejin asked. She didn’t want her friend to be left out. They were the three musketeers.

“I can just watch, you know?” Chaewon suggested. In her opinion, Heejin and Hyunjin together was the hottest thing ever. It might be inappropriate to think about her best friends that way but all things considered, it was sickly normal.

“I don’t know…” Heejin was still unsure.

“Come on, Heekie… Aren’t you in pain? It looks like it hurts…” Hyunjin tried again as she noticed that Heejin’s dick was an angry red with droplets of precum in her slit.

“I don’t want Chae to feel left out… I know it’s a one-time-only thing but how about you fuck her again and I fuck you?” Heejin suggested as she scratched the back of her head cutely.

Chaewon stilled in her position. She was feeling sore and her pussy was screaming in pain but she couldn’t avoid clenching at the thought of getting fucked to smithereens again by Hyunjin.

“It’s up to you, Chae.” Hyunjin let Chaewon decide but it was obvious by the stress in her voice that she was silently begging her to accept. She needed Heejin to cum. She couldn’t have her staying unsatisfied.

Chaewon knew she would regret her decision by the morning but Hyunjin was right. Heejin had been the best lover ever and she needed to have her happy ending.

“If I can’t walk tomorrow, you’re both responsible for tending to my needs…” Chaewon finally said as Hyunjin and Heejin chuckled.

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

“You’re so cute, speaking at the same time… Soulmates stuff only…” Chaewon graciously said as Hyunjin started rubbing her dick in order to get hard again.

Heejin looked at Hyunjin and sighed lovingly. The situation could be seen as weird by many but that didn’t detach her from what was about to happen. She would be having her first time with the woman she loved while having a threesome. Well, who said first times had to be cliched? 

Once Hyunjin was erect, she instantly penetrated Chaewon. She went in slowly as she knew Chaewon was sensitive. They had really taken a toll on her poor body, she would make sure to tend her properly later.

As Hyunjin was already pumping in and out of Chaewon, Heejin hovered over them and when she was about to put lube around Hyunjin’s puckered hole, she was promptly stopped.

“You can just go in, Heekie… Forget about the lube… I want to feel you raw…” Hyunjin surprised her by the crassness of her suggestion.

Heejin didn’t want to hurt Hyunjin more than necessary and she knew this was her first time taking something up her ass. Even for her, it was a first. She had never put her dick in another place that wasn’t a vagina or a mouth. Hyunjin was being reckless.

“But… I don’t want to hurt you…” Heejin sweetly said.

“Just spit on it, for fuck’s sake!!” Chaewon yelled at the lovers who looked like inexperienced virgins by the way they were talking to each other.

Heejin felt herself blushing by Chaewon’s words and did as she told her to. She spat on her dick and smeared it with her saliva. It was dripping in her spit and even though she felt this would not suffice, she would do as Hyunjin wanted.

“Okay, Hyunnie… I’m going in…” Heejin stated as her tip teased the orifice of Hyunjin’s asshole while Hyunjin continued fucking Chaewon gently.

“I feel like I’m in a romantic porn flick…” Chaewon uttered as she felt the pressure of Heejin’s body over her own. 

Heejin pushed her hips forward as she impaled the whole of her inside Hyunjin. She stayed still, letting Hyunjin get used to her size as she also got used to the amazing feeling that signified being in Hyunjin’s most private part.

“Ohhh… Heekie… I can feel you all over… So deep… So warm… So perfect…” Hyunjin moaned as she tried to lower her hips to sink further into Heejin, her ass grazing her testicles.

“Babe… you feel so good, wrapping me up and holding me tight…” Heejin blushed because of Hyunjin’s words. 

“I somehow regret my earlier decision… And no, I don’t mean it because my pussy aches...” Chaewon whispered as she was the sole witness of the cuteness of their friends.

Heejin began undulating her pelvis against Hyunjin’s asscheeks while Hyunjin, moved by Heejin’s canting hips, also did the same to Chaewon.

“Mmmm… Fuck…” Chaewon moaned as she felt the thickness of Hyunjin’s cock stretching her walls.

Hyunjin was loving every minute of the gentle fucking of Heejin. Unbelievably, she was not feeling pain at all. Heejin was huge and it was surprising she wasn’t screaming at the invasion but she wanted to think that it was because she had been made for her and only she could take her like this.

Heejin felt the rigged canal of Hyunjin’s rectum palpitating around her. It was true what they said. Pussy was good, but ass was the best. It was so incredibly tight, she had never felt as much pressure on her penis as she was feeling now and it was awesome.

“Babe, are you feeling good?” Heejin asked her lover wanting to make sure she was enjoying herself as well.

“More than good, Heekie… I’m perfect… You’re perfect…” Hyunjin exclaimed as she felt the need to be closer to Heejin. But to do so, she would have to squish Chaewon.

“No, my love… You’re the one that is perfect…” Heejin responded soothingly and Chaewon almost gagged.

“Even, Hye and I weren’t as disgustingly sweet...” Chaewon gritted through her teeth.

“Well, maybe you should have been…” Hyunjin replied annoyed by Chaewon’s words. Heejin and herself were sweet and what about it?

“Fuck off and focus on your strokes… I’m barely feeling anything…” Chaewon spat back. If it weren’t for Heejin guiding the fucking she knew she would be sleeping. She didn’t know if Hyunjin was being too soft on her or she was just a lazy lover. Truth was, Hyunjin couldn’t keep up, too overwhelmed by Heejin’s thrusts.

“Maybe you’re just unresponsive because I made you numb with my fucking...” Hyunjin would never back out from a fight. 

Chaewon huffed angrily and thrusted backwards onto Hyunjin. If Hyunjin wasn’t going to fuck her, she would do it herself.

“If some numbness occurred, it was my doing, not yours, Hyun…” Heejin suddenly said while giggling.

Hyunjin stilled her hips at Heejin’s teasing. It was true. Heejin was the one who was still fucking them both after all. Heejin snorted at Hyunjin’s reaction and changed the angle of her hips, going for shallower but still deep thrusts. Hyunjin groaned at the new feeling and Chaewon did too.

Heejin loved the way her penis disappeared in the profundity that was Hyunjin. Her quivering hole was taking her easily as she inserted inch by inch until she bottomed out. The protruding veins of her pale dick shining as saliva coated her fullness.

“Hyunnie… I want to go faster… Harder...” Heejin said as she felt like she could no longer control herself. She had been going sluggishly but now she wanted to pound the hell out of Hyunjin.

“Do it, Heekie… Wreck my ass… Please… I need it...” Hyunjin said as she grabbed Heejin’s buttocks pushing her closer to her, her dick almost slipping out of Chaewon.

“Hyun!! Don’t pull out!! Please!!!” Chaewon begged as she felt her orgasm was approaching soon. She at least had to get one out before her friends started fucking like the beasts she knew they were.

“Sorry, Chae…” Hyunjin replied as she rearranged her dick into Chaewon’s cunt.

Heejin didn’t wait no more after receiving Hyunjin’s permission. She began a brutal pace on her ass, fucking her as hard and as fast as she could while Hyunjin did the same with Chaewon. Both grinding their hips roughly in a perfect rhythm.

“Ohhh my God!!” Chaewon screamed as Hyunjin didn’t let her rest for a second, pushing in and out of her at a maddening speed.

“Pound my ass, baby… Please!!!” Hyunjin gyrated her ass against Heejin’s cock, wanting to take her even deeper.

“Wreck me, Heekie!!!!” Hyunjin continued growling as Heejin sped up her strokes, going full throttle on her.

Chaewon could not believe the intensity of Hyunjin’s thrusts. This time, she was really going as hard as ever, she felt her pussy walls trying to clamp on her meat unsuccessfully. Hyunjin would just not stop her movements, as she buried her cock deep into her best friend’s vagina while Heejin pried her ass open.

By now, Heejin was chasing her orgasm. She felt it at the tip of her dick, just a little more and she would be creaming Hyunjin’s welcoming orifice. She continued slamming her pelvis into Hyunjin’s, her asscheeks bouncing due to the force of her thrusts. She looked at Hyunjin and couldn’t help but crave her more. She wanted her lips.

It would be unrealistic to think that they had spent the majority of the night banging each other but not a simple kiss had been exchanged. Heejin needed to seal her lips with Hyunjin’s own, she knew that’s what she needed to be able to release inside of her. Her plump lips were calling to her but she couldn’t go further if not she would crush Chaewon.

Hyunjin was near too, she nee _ded_ just one long and hard stroke from Heejin’s part to reach climax but Heejin had stopped her movements and was just looking at her with hunger in her eyes. She didn’t understand what she wanted, and Heejin wasn’t using her words. 

As she was about to speak to Heejin and ask her what was wrong, she felt like her penis was pressured to the impossible degree as she noticed Chaewon’s moans and stuttering body, cumming furiously on top of her.

“Aaaaahhhhh!!!” Chaewon convulsed joyfully as she reached her long-desired peak, as she quivered around Hyunjin’s meat stick and breathed heavily.

Hyunjin felt Chaewon’s orgasm as it was her own, the way her body kept shaking and her vagina clamping down added to the wonderful feeling of fullness she felt in her butt. Chaewon was cumming a lot, so much that one spurt of her fluids forced her dick out of her cunt. As more of her juices continued spilling on her abs, leaking all over the bed.

Heejin felt this was the perfect opportunity to achieve release as Chaewon had already cum and didn’t want to put any more restraint on her body. Without thinking, she moved Chaewon’s head to the side, taking advantage of her inability to move after such a tremendous orgasm and smashed her body as much as she could against her to get closer to Hyunjin, to her lips.

Chaewon felt the air leaving her lungs as she felt her chest being pressed on by none other than Heejin. She got caught up between the two lovers and couldn’t do anything about it as she saw how Heejin was searching for Hyunjin’s face. She guessed she wanted to kiss her and was sacrificing her well-being in the process. Such a good friend she was.

“Fuck… So inconsiderate… Can’t you even wait until I’m outta here…” Chaewon muttered in her unfortunate position as Heejin’s head finally encountered the object of her desire.

Heejin didn’t hesitate and took Hyunjin’s lips by force. Wantonly sucking her lower lip as she forced her tongue inside and made it swirl with Hyunjin’s own. Hyunjin was taken aback by the passionate kiss but gave her best and reciprocated accordingly to Heejin’s desire. She licked Heejin’s lips and sucked on her tongue lustfully as Heejin gave little bites on her own. They continued kissing, her movements faltering as there was nothing better than crashing their mouths hungrily and letting this craving take control over them.

Chaewon, with her head at the side, her body squished but her pussy sated, couldn’t really look at them in disapproval. She was happy they had found their way to each other but honestly, she would have preferred if they had kissed when she was not in the middle of their bodies. With Hyunjin’s cock out of her, it was a matter of seconds getting off her body but Heejin’s hunger took possession of her rationality and just dived in starving for Hyunjin’s mouth.

Heejin took Hyunjin’s jaw with her hand and changed the angle of her face as she continued kissing her desperately while she finally felt the first string of semen leaving the tip of her cock just to be deposited inside Hyunjin’s butthole. 

For her part, Hyunjin also started cumming, the heaviness of Heejin’s body and the feel of her bare dick on her skin did the trick for her. She kept trembling as she spilled her juices all around the whole of the bed. Coating everything with cum as she didn’t seem to be stopping any minute.

As the new lovers continued kissing hungrily, still in their own little world, Chaewon promised herself that she would do anything necessary to have what they had in her life again. She feared what she would encounter when she finally confronted Hyejoo but as Heejin had said, she shouldn’t live without regrets.

“I want my ‘Lame Hyejoo’ back.” She whispered and closed her eyes, finally letting herself fall asleep even if she could die in her current position. Well, they did say they would take care of her and she believed them.

xxx

“I really want to thank you, Wonnie. I know it’s been months since we talked to each other and I feared you’d reject my offer to go out but I just needed to talk to you.” Hyejoo told Chaewon as she took her hand in her own. They were now in a cafe. Hyejoo had reached out to Chaewon and asked her to meet up.

“I wanted to talk with you too, Hye. You don’t have to thank me really.” Chaewon smiled hopefully at her. She was feeling optimistic about this meeting.

“I wanted to tell you that I never stopped thinking about you. I know we mutually agreed on breaking up but I regret my decision… I don’t know if it’s too late. If you have fallen out of love or if you have feelings for another person or are even in another relationship, but… I wanted to be honest with you…” Hyejoo began to say and Chaewon felt herself getting teary. What she was hearing couldn’t be true.

“I love you, Wonnie. I never stopped. I think about you 24/7. I want us to try again. I know this time we will make it right. And if not, I just want you back in my life, as a friend or whatever… I can live without you but I don’t want to. You’re the most important person to me…” Hyejoo wore her heart out on her sleeve as Chaewon felt she would burst into tears at any moment.

“Hye… Are you for real? Am I dreaming? I- I- I wanted to talk to you about the same thing. I want you back too. I think I can’t handle another second without being in your arms again… I love you and I miss you so much even after all this time, my heart hurts when I think of you.” Chaewon said as a tear fell on her cheek.

“Wonnie… Don’t cry… You can have me if you want. I adore you. I hope you can take me back. I guess we were both dumb. I know we can improve on that aspect, I’m sure we will…” Hyejoo said as she used her thumb to clean the falling tear from Chaewon’s eyes.

“I do want you back, Hye. I want us to start all over. I can’t imagine my life without you by my side. I want us to be together.” Chaewon cried happy tears, overwhelmed by feelings of hope and love.

“Together together?” Hyejoo asked teasingly.

“Together together, my teddy bear.” Chaewon used one of her old nicknames as Hyejoo blushed a crimson red while smiling gleefully.

“Oh Wonnie, I’ve missed you so much, princess… You have no idea…” Hyejoo stood up from her seat and dragged Chaewon from her place to hug her.

“I’ve missed you too, a lot… A lot lot lot…” Chaewon clung on Hyejoo’s body lovingly.

They continued hugging as passersby wondered why a young couple looked happy but also crying, as if they would never see each other again. Little did they know that they were crying because they had thought they would never see each other again but now they were giving themselves the opportunity to stay in each other’s life forever.

After minutes that felt like hours, Hyejoo let go of Chaewon and still holding her hand, made her sit down as she also took a seat in front of her again, clasping both of her hands together on the surface of the table.

“You know, Wonnie. This time, we will make it work…” Hyejoo said with conviction.

“I’m sure of it too, Hye… In fact, I think we will be more than fine…” Chaewon with newfound confidence replied.

“I know, I know… Now that we are back together, I wanted to tell you, be honest with you that I also may have practiced a bit, just like you…” Hyejoo casually implied surprising Chaewon. 

Chaewon looked at her suspiciously. It couldn’t be. Did Hyejoo know about the threesome? She didn’t want to anger her but hearing a thing like that from your current girlfriend / former ex-girlfriend would be a lot to take in for the majority of people. 

Hyejoo smirked at Chaewon as she imagined the conflict that must have been going through her mind the instant she said those words. She had no idea she had activated a ticking bomb.

“With practice do you mean what I think you mean?” Chaewon dared to ask. Even if she had her share of practice, the thought of her Hyejoo also indulging in the pleasures of the flesh even when they were broken up made her blood boil. Who dared to sleep with her teddy bear? She angrily and hypocritically asked herself. 

“You know what I mean, Wonnie… And it’s okay. It made you find your way back to me, am I right?” Hyejoo asked and Chaewon wondered with whom she had talked to and then she remembered Heejin’s wink. That fucker.

“It did, Hye, it did… Having sex is so different from making love… I really don’t want that for myself… Empty sex is just not my thing…” Chaewon confessed.

“Yup, I don’t want it either…” Hyejoo let out in relief as Chaewon wanted the same as her.

“So, you know then… Did Heejin tell you?” Chaewon tried to get information out of Hyejoo. If she confirmed her suspicions, she would kill Heejin.

“Heejin? Tell me what?” Hyejoo asked, raising her eyebrows.

“You know…” Chaewon said sharply.

“No, I don’t know…” Hyejoo replied puzzled.

“Have you talked with her recently?” Chaewon changed her approach.

“I did, the other day when she was mad with Hyun… What does that have to do with anything?” Hyejoo didn’t understand what Chaewon was trying to get at.

“Did she tell you anything?” Chaewon insisted. She needed to get to the bottom of the situation.

“I don’t know why it is so important for you to know, but yes. We talked for a bit. She told me about her feelings for Hyun and I told her I still had feelings for you… What’s the big deal about it? I don’t understand…” Hyejoo answered back.

“Oh, nothing… I thought she may have told you something else…” Chaewon felt relieved. She was just imagining things, Hyejoo didn’t know anything.

“You mean… You sleeping with one of them?” Hyejoo blatantly spat.

“She did tell you!!” Chaewon shouted irritated.

“No, she didn’t… I just knew… So, who was it? Heejin or Hyunjin… Don’t tell me both…” Hyejoo calmly said and Chaewon felt all the blood in her brain drain.

“Both…” Chaewon whispered in shame. Hyejoo started laughing maniacally at her.

“Hahahahahaha!! Wonnie!! Why!!! Why did you sleep with those two gays?? I could have introduced you to some friends, really... But those two?? I bet they were more interested in each other than in you… No offense of course!!” Hyejoo said like it was nothing. She really didn’t have a problem with it.

“.....” Chaewon didn’t know how Hyejoo could know so much.

“Fuck! Wonnie, really? I can’t believe those assholes… Man!! Well, they are too gay for each other… I hope you at least enjoyed yourself and they didn’t suck face in front of you… I saw them the other day by the bleachers and I swear I lost my erection…” Hyejoo jokingly told her.

“.....” Why the fuck was Hyejoo having an erection. Who had provoked it? Chaewon felt embarrassed because of Heejin and Hyunjin and angry at whatever Hyejoo was implying.

“Double fuck!! Sorry, Wonnie… Maybe I should stop talking about those assholes… Assholes… Assholes… Hahahahaha… Fucking homos!!!” Hyejoo continued laughing and Chaewon felt kind of humiliated but also furious.

“Why the fuck were you having an erection in the first place?” Chaewon asked crudely as she grabbed Hyejoo by the collar of her pretty shirt.

“... It’s just a saying, Wonnie… Nothing serious ...” Hyejoo was sweating bullets. She couldn’t tell her the truth, she wanted to at first but now it seemed impossible.

Maybe bringing up their past encounters had been a bad idea. Hyejoo just wanted to assure Chaewon that even if they had been each other’s first and had broken up for months, it was not shameful to get involved with other people. Doing so had helped her realize Chaewon was the only one she wanted and she knew it had been the same for her.

She knew Chaewon would eventually sleep with someone else, she honestly was hoping for it, as she watched her all these months, lamenting her existence. And it had just been a coincidence that she had listened to her conversation with Hyunjin’s days before. To be honest, she thought all that idea was messy but well, if she were to trust Chaewon with someone, it would be with the two loving dorks that were Heejin and Hyunjin. 

Now that Chaewon confirmed her suspicions, she didn’t feel bad at all. She felt relieved. She didn’t want to be the only one who had tried different things. However, as much as she wanted to be truthful to Chaewon, she had forgotten that her now girlfriend was extremely jealous and she had fooled herself into thinking that if she accepted Chaewon’s encounters, the latter would do the same for her. She had been so mistaken.

“Who the fuck was it? I swear I will kill the bitch you slept with…” Chaewon was fuming. The thought of Hyejoo being inside another person that was not herself was making her crazy. She couldn’t handle it, she knew she was being hypocritical but Hyejoo was her one and only. Her sweet teddy bear.

“Wonnie??” Hyejoo asked, a bit scared. She had to warm Yeojin. She knew Chaewon would go after her. Hopefully, the other girls were not from their college.

“Tell me who it was, Hye… It was that tiny bitch, right?” Chaewon was being embarrassing but she didn’t care.

“Wonnie… Don’t get mad… I only love you. You said it yourself, sex is-...” Hyejoo tried to calm Chaewon down.

“Don’t fucking quote me, Hye… This is not twitter… This is mine, you know… MINE!!!” Chaewon slapped the table as she lowered her hand to Hyejoo’s lap and clasped her penis firmly through her pants, stressing her point.

Hyejoo jumped out in shock. She had never seen Chaewon so irritated. And grabbing her junk publicly? Frankly, she found it hot. She couldn’t wait to be buried inside her little princess.

“Wonnie… I’m yours… It was nothing, just the chick you say…” Hyejoo half confessed. 

She may find her way out of the problem by confessing one name. If not, she knew Chaewon wouldn’t let it go. Besides, she didn’t even remember half of the names of the girls she had slept with. What an orgy had it been. If only she could remember the details more clearly. Frat parties were really the best. She would never take Chaewon to one.

“Tell me her name.” Chaewon stated, still holding her dick captive.

“Yeojin.” Hyejoo confessed in a heartbeat. Her mother would be ashamed of her cowardice.

“Did you fuck her?” Chaewon asked crassly.

“I did.” Hyejoo answered nervously. 

Chaewon looked at her questioningly. She knew Hyejoo was lying, but why? She tried to remember the Yeojin girl. Wait a moment. Wasn’t Yeojin Heejin’s campus rival? Oh, that only meant one thing.

“The womanizer?” Chaewon asked bitterly.

“Yup.” Hyejoo articulated.

“Doesn’t she have a dick?” Chaewon asked, confused. 

“She does.” Hyejoo calmly said as she played with her palms on her lap.

“Did you fuck her?” Chaewon asked again, wanting to make sure.

“... No.” Hyejoo wanted to get done with the interrogation.

“Oh!” Chaewon let out.

“Yup, oh!” Hyejoo answered back.

Chaewon looked at her in disbelief. So, Hyejoo had let herself get fucked by this tiny girl. What in the world? This was the weirdest plot twist. Well, at least, she got fucked and didn’t fuck anyone else. Chaewon fucked up logic didn’t make any sense but it did make her feel better.

“Well. I hope she taught you some moves then.” Chaewon muttered feeling at ease, glad that Hyejoo’s cock so far only belonged in her pussy.

“You have no idea…” Hyejoo replied. If only she knew Yeojin hadn’t been the only one.

“But starting from now on… Your ass is also mine. If you want it pounded. I’m the one to do it.” Chaewon said as she smiled devilishly at Hyejoo.

Hyejoo smiled back at her, feeling terrified of her yandere girlfriend. Well, she did like her chicks a little bit crazy and Chaewon was her perfect princess. She was just glad to have her princess back and this time she would make sure to rock her world. Now, if only she would let go of her dick, people were staring.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
